


Aplomb

by mohinikapuahi



Series: January 2014 WOTD Drabbles [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	Aplomb

Sitting in the closed carriage, Danny watched the scenery pass by him. It didn’t seem to take them long before they stopped in front of a large house. Danny, however, would have been more comfortable calling it a hut. Its roof was made of palm fronds and the walls appeared to be thick woven matting of some description. He really would have to send word to his father that his idea of acceptable housing was definitely unacceptable to Danny. Waiting until Chin opened the door Danny stepped out with aplomb.

“Where are the rest of the staff?” he asked haughtily.


End file.
